Fidget
by Arkham Cat
Summary: When Jonathan notices Edward has a fidgeting nervous habit. The fear obsessed doctor aims to solve it.


Sitting in the old loft of the scarecrows building he used as residence, Edward Nygma waited. He sat on the old couch that they had found on the side of the road to be trashed. 'Who needs new furniture when people just throw it away.' Jonathan Crane had stated to his partner. Ed didn't exactly agree with him, but it wasn't a bad looking couch, comfortable, and he did not want to start a fight with the infamous Scarecrow over all things as a couch. Currently, Ed was waiting for Jon to be done with his new experiment. He had been constructing a new formula for fear toxin, one more infectious than ever. That was and hour ago he had told Ed to wait for him.

Personally the Riddler would have liked to do about anything else, sitting in one place for so long was irritating and idiotic. Yet, he waited because Jon had promised a date night once he was finished. A night alone together, just romance, nothing to do with the bat, toxins, or riddle traps. That hadn't happened in a while, according to Edwards calculations, it hadn't been for one month and two weeks,

However the excitement was not enough to hold the ever talking, ever moving Riddler's attention. He had already cleaned the loft, the bedroom and the bathroom, twice in fact. The kitchen was always spotless, and his personal work area was to his liking, the only room he had not cleaned was Jon's office/lab. Ed never cleaned in there though, Jon left things in certain areas, not to be touched by anyone but himself. Therefor Ed respected his privacy and way of organization, as long as Jon lent him the same respect.

About twenty minutes ago, Ed had began moving his hands and figures in calculated movements, trying to keep calm in the absence of his taller partner. What he was not aware of though, was Jon had started in just that same time ago, he immediately took notice of Edwards movements and recognized it as a relaxing tactic called, stimming.

Knowing he had quite a few spare parts of metal and wood bits laying about, Jonathan turned his heel to see if he could construct a small device to help Ed's concentration, a 'fidget toy' if you will. Fortunately enough there were perfect metal pieces that would fit together and move inward and outward on a constant motion. To make it more enjoyable, Jonathan added rubber coverings to protect Ed from the bitter sharpness of the metal, to finish it, he added a set of clicking buttons that were laying about.

On the other side of the wall, Edward had flipped himself upside down to count the squares of the ceiling tiles. Counting was also something he did to destruct himself from boredom and anxiety.

So distracted and adamant in counting every square, Edward did not notice Jonathan entering the room and sitting down next to him. Glancing to the side Ed saw the smirking face if his boyfriend.

"Jonathan!." Ed exclaimed in surprised, jolting upwards and forgetting his hold on the couch, therefore falling backwards to the wooden floor.

"Why hello Edward dear. It seemed I have surprised you."

"Yes, you did startle me." Edward collected himself and stood up, just to sit back down beside the Scarecrow.

"You are done with your experiments than?"

"Yes, I was not very successful in my ministrations, however I did create this contraption for you." Jon handed Ed the small gift, smiling as Ed took it in his own hands.

"What is it exactly?" Edward asked, as he moved the pieces back and forth.

"It is a way to control stimulus actions, or rather, a fidget toy. I observed your earlier hand movements, I than decided to use the scraps I had in my lab to make it for you, it should help you calm down and be at ease, hopefully."

Edward was speechless, no one had ever done something so nice for him, ever, and to think the terrifying scarecrow too time out of his day to create this for him.

"Thank you Jon, thank you very much, I, I don't know what to say. No one has ever done something like this for me, never."

Jonathan smiled. "Your thanks is enough Edward, it was of no issue to make either."

"Still, it was very thoughtful, I will carry this with me everywhere, and when I use it I will think of you." Ed moved closer to Jon, wanting the physical contact of the other. Jon obliged by pulling Edward in to his side, arm holding him close.

"That is good to hear. I am glad you like it. Now, shall we commence our date night as planned we do only get one every so often after all?" Jonathan inquired before kissing the top of Eds head and smiling down at him, a smile only meant for him. One no one else sees.

"Of course we shall. I have been waiting all day." Ed grinned up at the other, before taking his hand and leading him off to pursue to their date.

A/N I own, NOTHING!


End file.
